


These Violent Delights

by redundant_angel



Series: The Art of Temptation [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Attempted Seduction, Aziraphale Tempts Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Mess (Good Omens), Bad Decisions, Blow Jobs, Crowley Tempts Aziraphale (Good Omens), Demon Crowley (Good Omens), Demon Sex, Desire, Dom/sub Undertones, Dream Sex, Fantasizing, Light Dom/sub, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pining, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Pre-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Seduction, Sex Magic, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Strip Tease, Temptation, The Arrangement (Good Omens), Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Aziraphale (Good Omens), Unrequited Lust, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redundant_angel/pseuds/redundant_angel
Summary: Worried that Crowley will eventually grow tired of him and the Arrangement, a lust-struck Aziraphale pulls out all the stops to make an impression with his temptation abilities.  Only, tempting a demon who already finds him irresistible may earn the angel more than he bargained for...______Crowley crossed one long leg effortlessly over the other, set aside his dark glasses, and fixed the angel with a smoldering look and a wicked grin.“Tell me, angel.  Do you like what you see?”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Art of Temptation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577911
Comments: 109
Kudos: 718
Collections: Just Enough Of A Bastard to be Worth Knowing Biblically, The Good Omens Library, Tip Top Stories, ineffably horny





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was digitally remastered on January 24, 2020. ;)

_“These violent delights have violent ends_  
 _And in their triumph die, like fire and powder_  
 _Which, as they kiss, consume”_  
-William Shakespeare

It was late into the thirteenth century by the time the demon Crowley had succeeded at tempting the angel Aziraphale into agreeing to the Arrangement. This Arrangement involved the angel doing the demon's dirty work for him so that Crowley could stay home and relax with his feet up. It was a stroke of demonic genius on his part, or so Crowley thought.

The two would choose somewhere to meet (usually a crowded public place where they would be unlikely to stand out) and toss a coin to decide which one would complete both the blessings for Heaven and the temptations for Hell. It was supposed to be a mutually beneficial agreement but more often than not the coin toss was rigged heavily in Crowley’s favour. In fact, it surprised Crowley that the angel hadn't caught on to him by now. Crowley also found it odd that it never seemed to bother Aziraphale to take on these demonic temptations when it should have been against his better nature.

In any case, tricking the angel into the Arrangement had been a feat of epic proportions and something that would certainly earn Crowley a promotion if his superiors ever found out about it. The only thing was, Crowley could never tell Hell about any of this because there was a catch. Crowley himself would on many occasions perform miracles on Aziraphale’s behalf, and _that_ surely would not go over well with his superiors. 

Crowley had to do this to maintain a sense of harmony in the name of the Arrangement, but also because he loved making Aziraphale happy. For some reason, even unbeknownst to him, Crowley actually enjoyed spending time with Aziraphale. He enjoyed the angel's long list of eccentricities; his penchant for overindulgence, and most importantly, the way he treated Crowley as someone who was worth spending time with. Crowley was smitten, and more so than even he cared to admit.  
  


***

  
Over time, Aziraphale had become quite competent at performing temptations. The angel would cleverly think up new and unique ways to get the job done without ever doing any real harm, and he prided himself on it. It kept Crowley out of trouble and kept Hell from causing too much havoc. Aziraphale knew full well that Crowley was cheating at the coin toss, but he never minded because The Arrangement gave him a reason to meet with Crowley under the pretense that it was strictly business.

Eventually, Aziraphale came to realize that meeting with Crowley only once or twice every few hundred years was never enough. The angel was lonely and the unparalleled delight he felt whenever he got to spend any time around Crowley was quite telling indeed. Aziraphale had always been fond of Crowley and had inevitably felt deeply connected to him, seeing as the demon was the only constant in his 6000 years on earth. But what was becoming more clear over time was that Aziraphale's feelings were flourishing well beyond platonic. These feelings had only been building since that unforgettable incident in 1941 with the Nazis where Crowley had rescued both him and his books, and by now Aziraphale's heart was in too deep. He'd begun pushing for more and more of Crowley’s assignments just so he could sense Crowley's serpent eyes appraising him as if the angel were a delicious meal laid out before him. Aziraphale rarely slept, but he often found himself daydreaming about Crowley and the demon’s flawless cheekbones, perfect lips, and of course that sharp mischievous tongue. To say Aziraphale had a slight crush on Crowley was perhaps the understatement of the millennia. 

Aziraphale was willing to lie, cheat, or steal if it meant getting to spend more time with Crowley. Aziraphale knew it was selfish and unbecoming of an angel, but he could spin it as though (and almost had himself convinced) he was working as an undercover agent for Heaven. He was in so deep now that he couldn't stop himself, and besides, Crowley might lose interest in him if he was no longer shouldering his end of the bargain. Of course this was eventually going to land the angel in trouble. It was only a matter of when.  
  


***

_London, 1993_

  
Aziraphale applauded enthusiastically from his stage side balcony seat. He was at the grand reopening of the Royal Opera House. The performance of the evening was Falstaff, and even though the angel had seen this particular opera many times before, he found it so immensely beautiful that it was bringing him to tears. Reaching down, he pulled out his handkerchief and dabbed at a tear that was running down his cheek. The song ended and he rose to his feet in enthusiastic applause with the rest of the audience.

There was a tap on his shoulder.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale exclaimed, perhaps a little too excitedly. “What are you doing here?"

Watching Crowley slink up next to him was a pleasure that rivaled even the most decadent butter tart or crème brulé. He gave the demon a not-so-subtle once over. Crowley was looking dapper as always, dressed to the nines in a fitted black suit and tie. The demon grinned back at him with that typical roguish smile that always made Aziraphale melt. 

“Don’t be so surprised, angel. I knew how important it was for you to be here on opening night,” Crowley said as he slid effortlessly into the empty seat next to Aziraphale's.

Aziraphale realized that it was not a coincidence why the seat had remained miraculously vacant this entire time. His heart skipped a beat. “Ah, of course. How did it go in Paris? Everything go as planned?”

Crowley smiled proudly. “Yes, yes. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just your average, run of the mill minor temptations. Kids’ stuff really.”

“And the hospice?”

“I took care of that too. They received a generous anonymous donation this morning.”

An expression of mild surprise and admiration found its way onto Aziraphale’s face. He had always been uncertain of the demon’s methods for procuring good deeds but had long ago decided that he was probably better off not knowing.

“I’m so glad to hear it. I feel terrible about not attending to that one myself, especially since you’ve taken on my last two assignments.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “Not to worry, angel. I know you would have done the same for me if I cared for opera as much as you do.”

Aziraphale couldn’t help but blush as Crowley teased him. “Even so, you’ve gone in my place twice now, what with that rare book auction being in town last month. I'm more than happy to take on whatever hellish assignment they've put you up to. No need to flip a coin this time around.”

“S’all good, angel, really, I don't mind.”

“Nevertheless, I insist on taking the next one.”

“Aziraphale-”

A man seated behind them shushed them loudly. Without hesitation Crowley turned and tipped his dark glasses just far enough to flash the tops of his golden serpent eyes. The man abruptly jumped up and walked out in a hurry.

“Was that really necessary, dear?” Aziraphale chided him with a tone that was meant to be admonishing, but the satisfied smile spreading across his lips gave him away. 

They watched the rest of the performance in silence, although Aziraphale could swear he caught the demon eyeing him more often than the performers on stage. It was rather difficult to tell with those damned glasses Crowley always wore. During the intermission, the angel and demon strolled leisurely through the crowds towards the edge of the grand foyer in search of quiet corned to talk.

“As I was going to say before we were so rudely interrupted,” Crowley began as soon as they were alone, “is that I've already received my next assignment.”

“Ah, what is it this time? Hopefully nothing involving livestock?”

Crowley leaned against the wall. “They want me to go to New York.”

“New York!” Aziraphale exclaimed, his blue eyes sparkling excitedly. “Well! I haven’t been there in years! I would love to pop in. This works perfectly.”

Crowley frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“I’ll go to New York in your place, of course. Whatever it is they want you to do, I’ll do it. And while I’m there, I’ll make sure perform a few minor miracles of my own, maybe visit a few museums-”

“Aziraphale, wait, there’s more to it than that...”

“It’s not a problem, Crowley. You took the last two, so now this one is on me.” Aziraphale waved his hand and two glasses of scotch appeared on the table next to them. He picked them up and handed one to Crowley, ignoring the stunned look on the demon's face.

Crowley sighed, the weight of something unpleasant hanging on next words. “You won’t want this assignment.”

Aziraphale clucked his tongue and clinked his glass of scotch against Crowley’s before taking a sip. “Don’t be silly, dear. We’ve done this hundreds of times now. I can handle myself, whatever it is.”

"This is different.” The demon ran a hand along his jawline, clenching his teeth with frustration. “This assignment is a seduction.”

The confident expression on Aziraphale’s face vanished immediately. “A seduction?” he repeated, hoping he had misheard.

“Yeah. They want me to seduce this famous socialite into cheating on her husband.”

“I see. With who?”

Crowley looked slightly embarrassed. “I don't know, Aziraphale. With me, with someone else, it doesn’t really matter, as long as it gets done.”

The angel cringed and took another lengthy sip of his scotch. That sounded bloody awful. A challenge, to be sure. Yet Aziraphale was certain that he could work some of his magic and figure out a way around it, if given the opportunity.

He took a deep, steadying breath, then turned to face Crowley. “I'll do it,” he said.

Crowley’s jaw dropped. “Really? When have you ever seduced anyone in all your years – wait, don’t answer that.”

Aziraphale shot Crowley a haughty look. “I… haven’t. But I’m up to the challenge. It can’t be that difficult, after all? I’m quite good at influencing others.”

“Towards good, angel. This is something else entirely. Leave it to me.”

“Crowley-”

“This involves lust, Aziraphale,” he snapped. “Real dark stuff. Not for an angel to be mucking it up.”

“You’re being very condescending, you know,” Aziraphale replied curtly, trying play it off as though that comment hadn’t cut him right to the core. “I'm more than capable of completing this... seduction." 

And besides, he was aware of what lust was. He knew all about it. 

Aziraphale could nearly see the wheels spinning in Crowley's brain as the demon paced the floor and contemplated what to say to him. 

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?” Crowley finally asked.

The angel shook his head, stubbornly.

After a moment, Crowley stopped and glared at him. There was a calm but malevolent expression on the demon's face that Aziraphale had never seen before and the angel found it quite disconcerting.

“Alright, angel, you win," Crowley said. "I'll let you go to New York.”

“Oh, thank you,” said Aziraphale, wondering what exactly he’d gotten himself into.

“But that's only if you can show me that you have what it takes," Crowley smiled wryly. “You've got to show me that you can seduce someone.”

Aziraphale froze. “I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me."

"Right now?”

“Yes.”

Aziraphale nearly dropped the glass tumbler he was holding. He felt very flushed and ill. Seduce someone? Now? Here? A rush of anxiety flooded through him. He reached for his bow tie and tugged it loose. No, this wouldn't do. He would need time to plan. Seducing someone wasn't something he could just come up with on the spot. Unlike Crowley, that sort of thing was not second nature to him. Or first nature, as it were.

“You can’t be serious,” Aziraphale muttered, stalling for time.

“Oh, I'm very serious,” replied Crowley as he studied the look on Aziraphale's face with amusement. “I couldn’t possibly, in good conscience, let you go gallivanting off to New York with absolutely no idea what you’re doing.”

Aziraphale straightened, feeling extremely nauseous. He knew he couldn't let Crowley think that he was incapable of holding up his end of the Arrangement. 

“Very well," he said at last, kicking himself for getting himself into this mess. "Could you at least give me some direction, seeing as it’s my first time?”

Crowley laughed darkly and it made Aziraphale's skin crawl. “Alright, angel, since you’re so eager, I’ll let you in on a secret or two. First things first, you need to choose your target.” He motioned towards the throngs of people milling about in front of them. Men and women dressed regally in their best evening attire were spread across the grand foyer, deep in happy conversations and oblivious to the peril that was about to befall them. Crowley circled behind Aziraphale while keeping his eyes on the crowd. 

“You need to choose someone who you feel might be open to your influence,” he whispered against Aziraphale's ear. "Someone for whom you can fill a void."

Aziraphale swallowed and tried not to think of the void he wished Crowley would fill for him. 

“Once you’ve chosen your target, you’ll want to work on exploiting their hidden desires."

“H...hidden desires?” Aziraphale stammered.

“Yesss,” Crowley hissed. “Everyone has a curiosity of the forbidden. Even you, angel.”

Aziraphale desperately hoped that Crowley hadn't noticed the hot blush that was now sweeping across his face.

“You look a bit flustered,” Crowley taunted.

“I- I’m fine, thank you. It’s just, rather warm in here, don’t you think?”

“Look, you don’t have to do this, you know. Temptation is a demon’s job. It’s my bread and butter. Comes naturally to me.”

Aziraphale sighed and gave his coat a firm tug. “No, I can handle this,” he huffed, trying to reassure himself as much as Crowley. “Let's just get on with it. Who do you propose that I…?”

“Do you see the young woman in the green dress standing over by the bar?”  
  
The woman, a brunette, was holding a glass of wine and was engaged in what looked like an intense conversation with a man about her age. The man leaned in and whispered something in her ear as he touched the small of her back in a possessive manner. Aziraphale nodded nervously.  
  
Crowley crossed his arms. “I want you to seduce her away from that guy she's with. Maybe you could tempt her into joining you up in the balcony. Shouldn’t be that difficult, if she’s a big opera fan like yourself.”  
  
“That’s absurd, Crowley!” Aziraphale protested. “What am I supposed to say to that gentleman? Sorry, sir, but you have got to go?”

“That’s the tricky part, isn’t it?” Crowley said with a joyless smile. He finished the rest of his scotch and reclaimed his spot against the wall. “Well, angel? Let’s see what you’ve got!”

Aziraphale's feet were now stubbornly planted to the floor. He was unable to move but also unwilling to give up. He already knew he could influence people for good. How different could it be to influence someone for… selfish reasons? It wasn’t as though asking a lady to accompany him to a box seat in an opera house was inherently bad, even if she was clearly in the company of another man. Humans did all kinds of uncouth things like this all the time. More to the point, Aziraphale needed to prove to Crowley that he could do this.

He downed the rest of his drink and placed the empty glass on a nearby table, glaring at the demon.

“You just watch, Crowley. I may be better at this than you think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please leave me a comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Feigning confidence that he did not have, Aziraphale took a deep breath to calm himself. He snuck one last glance at Crowley who was perched against the wall like a statue, and turned to make his way towards the young couple.

“Hello,” Aziraphale said shakily the moment he reached them. They looked back at him in confusion.  
  
“Do I know you?” asked the young man, irritably. Aziraphale could tell from his demeaner that he was not pleased with his presence. Still, he thought, that was a rather rude way to greet someone.   
  
“Yes, um. No. Well, actually…” Aziraphale's throat went dry and he shuffled uncomfortably. The couple stared at him blankly. He was really going to have to ramp up the charm if this was going to work. He cleared his throat and started over.  
  
“My name is Mr. Fell. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss…” he held out his hand to the young woman who took it cautiously.  
  
“Bianca” she whispered, staring at his eyes intently. Aziraphale considered kissing her on the hand but thought that might be a bit too much. People didn't really do that anymore these days. He offered a handshake to the young man. He was in his thirties with dark eyes and he a had a self-confident smirk.  
  
“Charles," the man said. "Look, if you don’t mind, we were in the middle of a conversation.”  
  
“Of course,” said Aziraphale kindly. “I do apologize for interrupting you so unexpectedly, for I am in possession of two most excellent front row seats in one of the balconies.”

He looked over at Crowley and saw the demon watching him with interest. “My companion for the evening… well, it looks like I’ve been set up.” 

Aziraphale paused, regretting what he was about to say next. He looked directly at Bianca, harnessing as much pure angelic energy as he could and feeling slightly sick as he did so. “Anyway, it would be a shame to have such an excellent seat go waste. It would please me greatly to spend the rest of the evening with someone as… beautiful as you.”  
  
Bianca was clearly enthralled. Charles, visibly angry tugged at Bianca’s arm. “Come on, let’s go.”  
  
Bianca loosened her arm from Charles' grip. “You can go ahead. I’d like to stay here and talk to Mr. Fell a little longer.”  
  
“Are you serious? You don’t even know this guy!”  
  
“I barely know you!” Bianca said firmly, standing her ground. Charles looked like he was ready to punch Aziraphale in the face but something in the angel’s eyes made him consider otherwise.

“This is a joke, right?” he said angrily. When no one laughed, he swore and stormed away.   
  
Bianca instantly seemed to relax a little once Charles had gone. “Thank you,” she whispered.  
  
Aziraphale stood frozen in disbelief. “You’re welcome? Although I’m not quite sure what you’re thanking me for. I’ve obviously caused you some trouble...”  
  
Bianca looked over her shoulder to make sure they were alone. “We were on a blind date,” she whispered. “I only met him tonight. He’s been very pushy all evening and I’ve been uncomfortable this entire time. So, forgive me if I’m using this opportunity as a way out of that situation.”  
  
So that's why she'd left him so easily. Nothing to do with Aziraphale's less than stellar attempt at persuasion.  
  
“I guess I should call you my guardian angel?”

"I've been called worse," said Aziraphale.

Bianca laughed as she tossed her long brown hair over her shoulder, eyeing Aziraphale with interest. Aziraphale wasn’t certain, but it seemed to him from her body language that she was attracted to him.  
  
“Tell me, Mr. Fell, what do you like to drink?”

“I… oh, what were you having, my dear?”  
  
She smiled. “The house red.”  
  
“I do hope we can find you something that’s a tad better than the house wine,” said Aziraphale. He offered his arm to Bianca and she took it. Aziraphale decided to steal another glance over at Crowley, who was still leaning against the far wall. The demon looked impressed by the angel's success. Aziraphale shot him a contemptuous smile.  
  
“Two glasses of most expensive red you have,” Aziraphale said to the bartender. Bianca’s eyes went wide. She placed her hand lightly on top of Aziraphale’s.

“Wow, that’s very generous of you.”  
  
“It’s my pleasure.” Aziraphale lifted his glass. “A toast?”  
  
Bianca beamed at him. “To new beginnings. So, tell me, Mr. Fell, aside from the opera, what else are you interested in?”  
  
“I am a rare book collector. I run a shop downtown.”  
  
“Oh! So, you’re cute and you’re a book lover?” Bianca squeezed his hand.

Aziraphale blushed. It was the first time anyone had referred to him as 'cute'.

“You seem like someone I’d like to get to know better," Bianca continued. "I’ll have to come visit you at the bookshop some time!”  
  
Aziraphale nodded, keeping the expression on his face neutral, but underneath he was squirming. He didn’t want Bianca coming around his shop looking for him, and he felt terrible already for leading her on. He vaguely wondered what Crowley was thinking of all of this. Speaking of Crowley, he stole another glance back at the wall but the demon was gone.

 _Wonderful_ , Aziraphale thought, sarcastically.

The lights in the lobby started blinking, heralding the end of the intermission. Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. Aziraphale nearly jumped out of his skin thinking that Charles had returned until he realized that the hand belonged to Crowley.

“Ah, there you are, Aziraphale” Crowley said amicably to Aziraphale and took his arm, nearly yanking him from his seat. “I’m so sorry that I’m late. Forgive me?” The demon smiled courteously at Bianca, who looked up at him with a mix of fear and pure attraction. Crowley usually had that effect on people.  
  
Aziraphale stared at him with his mouth agape.  
  
“Come on darling, or we’ll miss the rest of the performance,” Crowley pleaded. He swung Aziraphale away from Bianca, and hurried him away, not stopping to look back.  
  
“What are you doing?” Aziraphale whispered harshly at Crowley, feeling a mixture of embarrassment and relief at being unceremoniously wrenched away from that dreadful situation.  
  
“Getting you out of there,” Crowley grumbled. He had managed to pull Aziraphale towards the staircase to the balcony before the angel wrestled his arm from Crowley's grip. “I feel like a right idiot letting that go on for as long as it did."  
  
Aziraphale glared at Crowley as he straightened out his jacket. “You didn’t let me finish, Crowley. I had it…” he noted the incredulous look on Crowley’s face, “under control”.  
  
Crowley laughed contemptuously. “No, you didn’t, angel. I saw the whole thing. You were two seconds shy of snapping yourself out of there.”  
  
Aziraphale pouted. “Was I really… that awful?”  
  
“Come on,” Crowley pleaded, motioning at the staircase. “Let’s finish watching the show. Forget about all of this.”  
  
“Wait, I can’t leave that woman in that situation.”  
  
“What situation?”  
  
“She didn’t want to be anywhere near that young man she was with. Apparently, he was quite a scoundrel and now, she’ll be left to go back and sit with him. I feel terrible.”

He noticed the expression change on Crowley’s face. Any trace of the malevolence Aziraphale had sensed from him before had gone.

“So _that_ was why she was so eager to take you up on your offer.”  
  
“What does it matter, Crowley? You’ve already made your opinion quite clear. I’m terrible at this.”  
  
Crowley turned on his heel and began walking back towards the lobby.  
  
“Where are you going?” Aziraphale asked.  
  
“I’m going to fix the problem. You go on ahead.”  
  
Aziraphale watched Crowley disappear into the crowd below.

  
  
***

  
  
After the performance was over, Crowley offered Aziraphale a ride home in his Bentley and the angel hesitantly accepted. They didn’t speak to one another for most of the ride, and Aziraphale, although curious, refused to ask Crowley exactly what he’d done to rectify the situation with Bianca and Charles. 

Finally, unable to tolerate the awkward silence a minute longer, Crowley spoke up. “Listen, Aziraphale, about what happened earlier... I was only trying to get you to see what dirty business it is trying seduce someone in that way. I mean, I know they don’t teach that kind of thing to your lot up in heaven.”  
  
Aziraphale stared straight ahead. “I do not need you to dictate to me what I am or am not capable of.”  
  
“Fine. I'm just trying to keep you out of trouble. Please don't be angry with me.”  
  
Aziraphale wasn’t angry… at least not at Crowley. He was, however, finding himself quite upset with Hell and the distasteful and demeaning task they had assigned to Crowley. Seducing people into bed? Really? Crowley was above all that. Crowley was a demon who took his time, honing his craft, playing the long game. The smallest inconveniences, like sand in your shoes, or the extra-long wait times at the passport office. Those were his specialties. Not directly tempting someone into a sinful act.

  
“You alright?” Crowley asked, as they neared Aziraphale’s bookshop.

The angel furrowed his brow. “I was just thinking…”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I want you to seduce me.”

Crowley slammed on the breaks. “Say that again?”  
  
“I know this might sound crazy, but perhaps a first-hand demonstration would be more useful? I could be your target.”  
  
“You’re right. That does sound crazy.”  
  
“I could read up on the subject, of course, but you would have the most… expertise… in that area,” continued Aziraphale, matter-of-factly.  
  
“Yeah,” mumbled Crowley, turning the corner onto Aziraphale’s street. “But I don’t think you understand what you’re asking for.”

“I understand perfectly, dear. If you show me how you do it, I’ll feel much more confident. I’m a very quick learner.”

They pulled up in front of Aziraphale’s bookshop and Crowley turned to face the angel, his expression deadly serious. “It’s not a good idea, angel.”

“Why not?”

Crowley sighed heavily, his fists clenching on the steering wheel. Aziraphale had never seen him look so uncomfortable before.

“You want the truth?” Crowley asked.

“Of course, Crowley,” said Aziraphale softly.

Crowley broke eye contact with him and stared out at the wet road ahead. “You’re my friend, Aziraphale. If I were to try seducing you the way I would go about seducing a human, you wouldn’t be able to resist me.”

Aziraphale could sense the hesitation in his voice and the underlying fear. He knew Crowley had a point. He was the serpent of temptation; the architect of original sin. It was a dangerous thing for him to ask. 

Aziraphale knew he was being selfish. Of course he didn't want Crowley out there seducing other people. He knew he was pushing too far in the wrong direction. And yet… he wanted it. So badly. If only Crowley knew how badly. 

“You’re forgetting, Crowley, that I am an angel, not a human,” Aziraphale said hesitantly. “I can handle whatever you give me.”

Crowley clenched his teeth as though he was in physical pain. “Aziraphale, it’s not a good idea.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry that I asked.” Aziraphale reached for the door handle. “Will you at least come inside for a drink?”  
  
“Better not,” said Crowley abruptly. Noticing the disappointment on Aziraphale’s face, he added “I need to take care of a few things first before I leave.”  
  
“Alright then.” Aziraphale got out of the car and closed the door. He didn’t look back.


	3. Chapter 3

Aziraphale was not altogether surprised to hear Crowley’s answering machine pick up the next morning. The demon was probably catching up on sleep.

“Crowley, it’s me. I was hoping you could pop by the bookshop tonight before you leave town. There’s something here I would like to show you.”

The angel had just spent a restless night reading at his desk, sipping his tea, and worrying about Crowley and the Arrangement. It was nice that Crowley was trying to look out for him, but Aziraphale still felt that he needed to prove himself. What if more and more of Crowley’s assignments ended up being seductions? If Crowley couldn’t trust Aziraphale to hold up his end of the bargain, what would that mean for the Arrangement? How often would Crowley come around if he didn’t have a reason to do so? Aziraphale needed to come up with some way to convince Crowley that he could not only complete a successful seduction, but that he would be good at it, even if he had absolutely no intention of going through with it.

The idea Aziraphale had eventually came up with was admittedly selfish, dangerous and undoubtedly reckless, and it hadn’t helped that he had just spent a good portion of his evening fantasizing about Crowley. He couldn’t help it: it usually happened immediately following any occasion spent in the demon’s company. A well-guarded secret, or so Aziraphale thought, but Crowley made the angel horny like nothing else.

Aziraphale could usually keep his physical reactions in check, but the second he was home alone the angel had to touch himself then and there. It always felt good in the moment, but never truly satisfied him. The angel often wondered whether his attraction to Crowley was akin to a sort of psychosomatic contact high; something that would happen to anyone who spent any time near the serpent of temptation. That was, after all, the entire point of Crowley’s existence. It could not be avoided. Every aspect of Crowley, from his silky voice to his suggestive saunter was inherently designed to tempt those around him, and the demon regularly used it to his advantage. It was a fascinating concept but Aziraphale was not about to ask Crowley about it.

One of Aziraphale’s favorite fantasies involved Crowley showing up unannounced at his bookshop without warning or invitation. Crowley would saunter up to him, in that appetizing way he always did, and Aziraphale would find himself entirely unable to resist his charms. The demon would assume complete control, slithering forward and slowly forcing the angel up against one of his bookshelves with nowhere left to hide. Crowley would then wedge one of his thighs between the angel’s legs to spread them apart. He would lean in, wind his fingers tightly through Aziraphale’s hair, and pull the angel’s head back so he could press his searing mouth against his throat.

Aziraphale gasped as he accidentally knocked over his angel-wing mug, spilling lukewarm tea across his desk. He cursed under his breath. That fantasy had always left him very hot under the collar.

The angel had also, from time to time, fantasized about being the one to tempt Crowley. One might think that tempting the serpent of temptation might be nearly impossible, and it very well might be for most, but not for Aziraphale. He already had a plan, of sorts. He’d had a long time and lot of lonely nights to think about it, after all.

  
***

  
Crowley arrived at the bookshop well after dark, and Aziraphale knew him well enough by now to tell immediately that something was bothering him.

“May I take your coat, dear?” he asked, hand outstretched expectantly. The demon grunted in response and reluctantly peeled out of his black coat, handing it to Aziraphale.

“Can’t stay long, angel. Just one drink. I’m meant to be in New York by tomorrow morning.”

“Of course, dear,” Aziraphale said as he hung Crowley’s coat next to his own. He began rummaging through his liquor cabinet. “Were you planning to take an airplane?”

Crowley sighed. “Thought about it. But I’m running so behind schedule now that I’ll probably just end up travelling the old way.”

The old way involved descending into Hell and tapping into one of their millions of underground networks that existed all over the world, allowing the user to virtually pop up anywhere. It was a fast way to travel, but very uncomfortable, and Crowley avoided it at all costs if he could.

Aziraphale turned around holding an expensive bottle of scotch and two glasses. He poured a generous amount of drink into both glasses and handed one to Crowley, who sank leisurely onto the sofa, watching him with an unreadable expression. With a snap of the angel's fingers, the antique record player sprung to life with classical music. They sat in silence for a moment, relaxing and enjoying the warm heat radiating from the fireplace.

Finally, Crowley took his glasses off and set them aside. He looked straight at Aziraphale.

“Listen, angel, I’m sorry about last night. I was acting like a complete twat.”

“Language, Crowley,” Aziraphale scolded. “In any case, I should be apologizing to you. I was completely out of line yesterday, with my request. It was never my intention to make you uncomfortable.”

“Oh, please,” scoffed Crowley, irritably. “I’m a demon. It would take more than that to make me uncomfortable. I was just thinking about your best interests. Something I probably shouldn’t be doing at all, and yet here we are.”

“Of course, dear.” Aziraphale resisted an urge to hug the demon, but a shy smile was all he could manage and he was quite sure that Crowley was not a hugger.

“You said you had something to show me?” Crowley asked, eager to change the tone of the conversation to something less serious.

Aziraphale’s eyes lit up. “Oh, yes, I nearly forgot. It’s upstairs in the loft.”

Crowley raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Upstairs? Is it more books? It’s more books, isn’t it.”

“Very funny, Crowley.” Aziraphale wiggled happily. “I wanted to get your opinion on it right away. But you’ll have to come upstairs with me to see it.”

Crowley cocked his head to the side. “Alright, alright, if you insist.”

The angel stood and headed up the spiral staircase to the loft with Crowley reluctantly in tow. At the top of the stairs, Aziraphale opened the door and motioned for Crowley to step inside.

“Well, what do you think?" There in the center of the small room stood a brand-new, most luxurious four post queen-sized bed with plush cream-colored sheets and a lavish feather down comforter. Aziraphale clasped his hands together in excitement.

“I just miracled it up this morning!” The angel wasn’t lying. The room had been piled full of stacks of books before sunrise. Crowley seemed to be at a loss for words. As far as he knew, the angel had never had his own bed. This was a first. He stared back Aziraphale, who was waiting patiently for a response.

“Uh, yeah, that’s… a bed alright. Looks comfortable, angel.”

Aziraphale strolled into the room and took a seat on the edge of the bed. “Wonderful! That’s what I had hoped you would say.”

“It was?”

“Actually, I was hoping you would say as much after you tried it out yourself,” continued Aziraphale.

The demon looked flustered now and his cheeks were turning red. Aziraphale gently patted the space next to him, indicating for Crowley to come sit next to him.

“Have a seat, dear.”

Crowley didn’t budge, eyeing the angel suspiciously.

“I’ve been reading quite a bit lately about the values of a good night’s rest, Crowley. As you know, I don’t typically indulge in such an… unproductive activity, but where would we be if we always refrained from trying something new?”

Crowley raised a curious eyebrow took a couple of steps towards the bed and remained there, as though teetering on the edge of a precipice. Aziraphale, noticing the demon’s hesitation, removed his bow tie, set it aside, and loosened the button at his collar. The demon’s eyes went wide.

 _Now I have his attention_ , thought Aziraphale, as he slowly leaned back onto the mattress so that he was completely spread out across the plush duvet. He allowed his head fell back onto the pillow with a soft moan of pleasure, and as he did so, he heard Crowley swear under his breath.

“Everything alright, my dear?”

“Mmhm,” Crowley responded, actual words escaping him.

“I know you to be somewhat of a connoisseur when it comes to sleep,” Aziraphale continued, feeling the heat of Crowley’s eyes upon him as he spoke. “So, I thought, who better to ask if I’ve procured myself a suitable sleeping arrangement?” The angel leisurely caressed the empty space beside him, stroking the soft bedding with his fingertips. “Indulge me dear, if you would.”

Crowley made another desperate-sounding noise. He bit the corner of his lip, shot back the rest of his scotch, and crawled onto the mattress to lay down next to Aziraphale.

“Well? What do you think?”

“Yeah, it’s nice, angel.”

“Is it soft enough?”

Crowley sucked in a shaky breath. “Yeah. It’s plenty soft.”

Aziraphale hummed happily. “And is it supportive enough? I hear that it’s important to sleep on a firm bed.”

Crowley struggled. “Firm... yeah.”

“Mmmm… yes, I agree,” Aziraphale said with a grin, not letting up. “I think it feels just divine!”

Crowley propped his hands behind his head as he struggled to preserve his casual relaxed persona. The angel drew in a quick breath, feeling his own pulse quickening. There had always existed an invisible line between Crowley and Aziraphale like a tight rope. Aziraphale had become an expert at walking across this metaphorical tight rope without falling. Now he could feel the rope shaking perilously underneath his feet. How beautiful Crowley was, lying here next to him, his shock-red hair falling casually across his forehead.

The angel rolled onto his side facing the demon so they lay just inches apart, and playfully placed his foot over Crowley’s ankle. Crowley flinched and drew in a rush of breath at Aziraphale’s touch but did not pull away.

“How do you prefer to sleep, Crowley? On your back… or…on your side, like this.” 

Aziraphale pushed his nerves aside and slipped one arm over the demon’s slender waist. Crowley’s skin was hot to the touch even through his t-shirt and the unexpected warmth against Aziraphale’s fingers made him feel dizzy.

Crowley turned to face him; the embers of his yellow eyes searing right through Aziraphale, searching him, burning right through to his core. Aziraphale suddenly felt like a mouse trapped in the coils of a snake. 

“ _Angel_ ,” Crowley said, his voice a sliver of a whisper, “If I didn’t know better, I might think you were trying to seduce me.”

Aziraphale froze as still as possible, afraid to even breath. “Is it working?”

In an instant, Crowley was on him, pinning him down on the mattress so that he couldn’t move. There was a wild predatory expression on his face, his teeth were bared and his breath coming fast and shallow. The whites of his eyes had completely vanished, transformed completely into feral glowing orbs. Aziraphale had never seen him like this before. It frightened him, but also excited him in a way he couldn't quite understand.

“You just don’t know when to quit, do you,” Crowley growled, pressing the angel hard into the mattress.

“I needed to show to you that I could do it,” Aziraphale stammered, failing to conceal the panic in his voice. “A little demonstration of my own...”

“You’re a bastard,” Crowley hissed angrily. “What were you hoping would happen once you tricked a demon into bed, angel, or did you think that part through?”

Aziraphale’s breath caught in his throat. “I… well, honestly I didn’t think I would even get this far.”

"Unbelievable. You’re already tempting enough to me as it is when you’re not pulling a stunt like this!”

Aziraphale’s mouth fell open in disbelief. He knew Crowley was attracted to him but clearly he had not realized the extent of it.

“You find me tempting?” Aziraphale asked.

Now it was Crowley's turn to appear flustered. He loosened his grip on Aziraphale. “Why are you doing this, angel?"

Aziraphale hesitated, trying desperately to think of a way around having to admit the truth.

“Out with it!” Crowley snapped.

“I… didn’t want you to think that I was too soft.”

“What do you mean?”

“I happen to like our Arrangement. I find myself looking forward to our meetings in the park. What I mean is… I look forward to seeing you. I wouldn't want to go back to the way things used to be, seeing you once a century or two.”

Crowley released his grip on Aziraphale’s arms. The feral expression on his face all but disappeared and was replaced by a look of affection and tenderness.

Aziraphale took a deep breath. “I was worried I wouldn’t see you anymore if you thought I couldn’t hold up my end of the Arrangement, so I did whatever I could to try to earn your approval. It was stupid, I know.”

Crowley moved away from him and sat perched on the edge of the bed. “Angel,” he said after a long moment. “First, it’s okay to be soft. I like you soft.”

Aziraphale swallowed. “You… do?”

“Of course. That’s the whole point of, well, you. It’s where your inner strength comes from. I wouldn’t want you to change that for anything.”

“That’s very kind of you to say, but-”

“I’m not finished,” Crowley said resolutely. “I need you to know that the reason I keep seeking you out is because I enjoy your company. It’s not just because we have the Arrangement. I… like you, angel. I want to spend time with you. You don’t have to prove anything to me.”

Aziraphale’s heart was racing in his chest. He suddenly felt much lighter as the burden he'd been carrying for so long was lifted away. He sat up slowly. “Oh, Crowley. I feel like an idiot. I’m embarrassed to admit it, but it seems that I got a bit carried away with this whole seduction business.”

Crowley shot him a movie-star grin. “I’ll make you a deal. You let me handle the demonic business in New York, and when I get back, I’ll take you out for lunch. Anywhere you want to go.”

Aziraphale flashed him a coy smile. “That would be lovely, dear.”

“Good. Now, I really have to get going or I'm never going to hear the end of it.” Crowley climbed to his feet and turned to leave. “Oh, and Aziraphale?”

“Yes, Crowley?”

“I gave you a reprieve this time, but you should know that if you ever try something like this again, I won’t hold myself back. I will have my way with you in this bed. Do you understand?”

Aziraphale nodded, wide-eyed and breathless as Crowley left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The final chapter is about to get crazy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, here is the final chapter! Buckle up for smut!!

It was late at night and Aziraphale was settling in for the evening with a good book, a hot cup of tea in his favorite mug, and Vivaldi’s Four Seasons playing on his antique gramophone. Being that he was an angel, Aziraphale could go an indefinite amount of time without rest, and that was exactly how he intended to stay for the remainder of the night. Ironically, it wasn’t long before he noticed the words on the page in front of him beginning to blur. His mind was drifting and his eyelids were growing heavy. Aziraphale shook his head in an attempt to push on. 

Of course, there was that new bed up in the loft, still there, gathering dust. It had occurred to Aziraphale on a few occasions that his bed would likely make a nice place to relax and read. Perhaps the very existence of the bed in his bookshop was influencing his physical corporation in ways he couldn't control. 

Regardless, Aziraphale had refused to step foot in his bedroom since the night he had lured Crowley up there the week before. He felt as though he had done something rather unforgivable; something one does not come back from expecting nothing in the way of consequences. And to make things worse, Crowley’s parting words had left him feeling even more conflicted (and lustful) than before. Had Crowley meant it as a threat or had it been an invitation?

The angel took another sip of tea from his mug and squinted, willing his eyes to focus on the pages in front of him. Abruptly, the song playing on his gramophone began to skip. How odd. He shot the antique a stern look from across the room and the needle promptly jumped, righting itself. 

As the music resumed, the angel shivered as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. Something was wrong. He slowly removed his reading glasses and placed them on the side table. He listened. 

The chime on the bookshop’s front door rattled. Aziraphale lowered his book and sat up straight, feeling a chill running down his spine. The door had been locked and he wasn’t expecting company.

“Hello?” he called out. “We’re closed.”

He heard footfalls heading towards him until finally Crowley sauntered in with such assertiveness one might think he owned the place. Aziraphale breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn’t been looking forward to dealing with an armed robber or an angry archangel at this late hour. 

“Crowley, you frightened me,” Aziraphale said irritably. “I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow.”

He couldn't help but notice that Crowley was sporting the same crisp black dress shirt and velvet coat he had been wearing the other night at the opera, except this time he had paired them with black skinny jeans, leather boots, and a belt with a silver buckle shaped as a head of a snake. 

_Goddamn demon. It should be a sin for anyone to look that good,_ Aziraphale thought as he glared at Crowley contemptuously. In retrospect, it probably _was_.

Almost as though Crowley could read Aziraphale’s mind, he strode towards the angel, undoing his coat button by button until he stripped it off completely and flung it casually over the back of the sofa. He took a seat across from Aziraphale and smiled, eyeing the angel with interest as he methodically rolled up both sleeves of his black dress shirt. He then loosened the top two buttons at his collar, revealing the pale smooth skin of his throat. 

Aziraphale, not normally one to stare, was finding it rather difficult to look anywhere else at the moment.

Crowley crossed one long leg effortlessly over the other, set aside his dark glasses, and fixed the angel with a smoldering look and a wicked grin.

“Tell me, angel. Do you like what you see?”

Aziraphale swallowed thickly, a rosy blush spreading rapidly across his complexion. What kind of question was that? 

With an unsteady hand, he set his mug down beside him. He no longer wanted tea. He was unexpectedly thirsty for something else entirely, drinking in the sight of Crowley as though he were the rarest cognac in the world. Aziraphale swore under his breath. He knew he was in trouble.

Crowley brushed his fingertips leisurely across the top of his own thigh. The gesture was hardly indecent and yet somehow the demon made it appear obscenely sexual.

 _Oh, he’s good_ , thought Aziraphale, feeling utterly defenseless.   
  
“Would you like to touch me, angel?” Crowley asked. Feral serpent eyes locked onto Aziraphale's own.

Well, that hardly seemed a fair question. Aziraphale clasped his hands together in a futile effort to keep them steady. His own corporation was betraying him.

“Yes, I rather would,” he admitted finally, lips trembling.

Crowley basked under the angel’s lustful gaze. He shifted his body so that his legs hung wide open, not so subtly inviting the angel to admire everything that he had to offer. 

“Where would you like to touch?"

 _Oh, good Lord_ , thought Aziraphale as he sucked in a breath. He was purposefully avoiding looking directly at anything below Crowley’s belt, but it was proving very difficult.

“I...”

Crowley ran his tongue languorously across his lips, watching with fascination as the angel’s eyes swept across the sharp angles of his lithe frame. 

“Tell me, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale stared back at Crowley and felt his inhibitions sliding away into the abyss. His mind had only a singular focus now, and it was getting his hands on that demon. 

“Everywhere,” he choked out, utterly unable to deny his desires any longer.

Crowley leaned forward with a satisfied smile. Ever so slowly, he plucked open another button on his shirt and then another. Aziraphale watched him hungrily, his glistening blue eyes driven wide with anticipation. 

Without breaking eye contact, the demon rose to his feet, looming tall over the angel. He undid the final button, allowing the shirt to fall open to reveal the length of his abdomen and the outline of the hard muscles beneath. Crowley shrugged the shirt off his shoulders and tossed it aside. The soft jut of his hipbones was tantalizingly visible above his low-slung jeans. 

Aziraphale gasped. The sight of Crowley standing half undressed in front of him was doing something wicked to his insides. It was suddenly very, very warm in the bookshop.

“Greedy little thing aren’t you,” the demon teased, sliding his fingertips along the edge of his belt buckle and playing lazily with the clasp.

 _He’s taunting me_ , thought Aziraphale helplessly. _Playing with his food_. The angel knew this and yet he could not have moved from his chair if he had all the willpower in the world.  
  
Crowley twisted his belt buckle open, slipping one end of the belt free and allowing it to fall aside. 

“And if I told you that you had to choose just one place to touch?”

There was a smoldering heat burning inside Aziraphale now. It was sending tingly shockwaves of excitement throughout his body, swiftly moving downwards, consuming him. He knew this feeling, only he’d never felt it so intensely before. _Desire_. 

“Have you made up your mind yet, angel, or would you like to see more?” Crowley continued, moving deliberately slow, working at the button at the top of his jeans. Aziraphale was clutching anxiously at his bow tie now, trying in vain to release some of the tension.

“I… want...” he stuttered.

“Snake got your tongue?” Crowley took another step forward until he was standing just inches from Aziraphale's face. The angel watched, breathless, as Crowley grasped the zipper on his trousers and dragged it down. He slipped his fingers beneath the edges of his tight jeans, tugging them a few inches lower, and revealing a tantalizing trail of dark hair leading down below the denim. Aziraphale's breath left him in a rush as he realized that Crowley wasn’t wearing anything underneath.  
  
“Tell me, Aziraphale,” Crowley repeated, his silky voice tinged with lust, “or should I choose for you?”

All but paralyzed with desire, Aziraphale nodded towards Crowley’s hips, his hungry gaze raking downwards over the dark trail of hair until it disappeared beneath the material that only barely covered the demon’s effort. 

“There. Please, Crowley. I need to touch you.”

Crowley groaned eagerly in response. He slid his own fingertips across his belly and downwards over his hips, trailing sharp nails across soft flesh. Aziraphale's breath hitched as he watched Crowley’s fingers trace that dark line lower and lower. The demon hesitated for a long moment, waited until the angel was practically squirming in his chair, and finally, with the most indecent moan, slipped his own hand beneath the tight black denim and pressed fervently against the heat below.

Aziraphale’s mouth fell open as he watched the demon caress himself; desperately wishing that Crowley’s hand was his own. He couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped from his lips. 

“Like this, angel?” Crowley asked, and he rolled those deadly hips of his, sending another flurry of shock waves racing through Aziraphale’s body. 

The angel nodded again, his breathing ragged and desperate. He could feel his pulse leaping in his throat and he shifted in his chair, realizing what effect this was having on his corporeal form. His entire body felt like it was burning from the inside out and his own erection was now pressing uncomfortably against the tight constraints of his own trousers. 

Crowley bit his lip in pleasure as he watched Aziraphale struggle. In fact, it seemed to spur him on. The demon continued to pleasure himself, sliding his hand insatiably over the length of his cock and reveling in the astounded look on Aziraphale's face.

“Oh, if you could see yourself now,” Crowley said breathlessly. “So completely undone. So desperate to touch me.” He lowered his gaze to Aziraphale’s straining erection. “So desperate to be touched…”

The angel blushed furiously. He knew that he could no longer hide the extent of his arousal, nor the fervent need he had to be touched. The game was up. He'd lost. His desire for Crowley was laid bare, and the lust that had been building inside had now intensified into a churning river that threatened to swallow him whole. 

“Please!” he implored, certain that if the demon didn’t touch him in the next second he would lose his mind. 

Crowley slipped his hand from his jeans and dropped to his knees in front of Aziraphale, giving the angel the most ravenous once-over. Aziraphale’s head was spinning with Crowley’s sudden proximity. The demon smelled of leather and smoke, and Crowley was so very close to him now. Between his legs. It was intoxicating, but also agonizing. The angel needed to be touched. Ravaged. And he needed it now. He looked up at Crowley, his lips parted, his breath ragged, and he _begged_. 

“For heaven’s sake, Crowley, please!”

Crowley finally obeyed the angel’s pleas, setting scorching palms atop the angel’s soft thighs. Aziraphale’s head fell back in relief at the sensation of the demon's hands finally on his body. Crowley squeezed the soft flesh beneath his fingertips, tracing indecent circles across the angel’s thighs and dragging his nails across the fabric of Aziraphale’s trousers until the angel was a whimpering mess beneath him. 

“Tell me what you want, angel,” Crowley whispered.

“I want you,” Aziraphale cried desperately, his breathing ragged with need. “I want your mouth all over me. Please, Crowley, I need you so badly.”

“Yessss, angel,” Crowley hissed. “I’ve wanted to taste you for centuries.” 

The demon threw himself forward and claimed the angel’s mouth hard with his own. He clasped the angel’s blond curls in one hand and tugged firmly while his other hand was eagerly searching for the buttons on Aziraphale’s waistcoat, ripping them loose. Aziraphale was too far gone to care as Crowley’s expert tongue was now running along the angel’s lips, teasing them apart, and the next thing Aziraphale knew, that tongue was inside his mouth and _oh_. He was enjoying that sensation; hot and lush and delicious. It was almost too much.

Unable to wait a second longer, the angel broke away from the kiss and miracled his own clothes away. He was certain the demon would drag him right back onto his lips, but Crowley just shot him a mischievous grin as he admired Aziraphale’s effort. 

“Mmmm… angel. You read my mind.”

Crowley roughly shoved the angel’s legs apart, spreading his thighs wide. His fingertips slid eagerly over the head of Aziraphale’s cock and then he grasped it fully in one hand, teasing the head with his thumb. The angel cried out, his legs trembling, and his face flushed and yearning. The demon leaned forward and pressed a kiss against one of Aziraphale’s hips and sucked hard enough there to leave a bruise. He stared longingly up at Aziraphale with feral eyes, then sank sharp teeth into the softness of his right thigh. The angel cried out once more and bucked desperately against Crowley’s hand, seeking more of that delicious friction. 

“You are delectable,” Crowley whispered breathlessly against his skin. “I’m going to make you come so hard, angel.”

Before Aziraphale could respond, the demon was instantly upon him, wrapping his skilled tongue around the angel’s thick cock and lapping him with slow, delirious circles. Aziraphale moaned so loudly he was certain he could be heard from the street outside. 

“You taste amazing,” Crowley whispered, pressing his lips in reverence against Aziraphale’s soft skin. He slipped his hands beneath Aziraphale’s hips, squeezing firmly and pulling him in closer. In one fluid movement, Crowley took Aziraphale’s cock completely into his mouth, swallowing him to the hilt. The angel cried out in pleasure, grasping at Crowley’s red locks in vain as the demon sucked him off, increasing both the speed and intensity and reducing the angel to a whimpering, shaking mess beneath him. 

Unable to hold himself back, Aziraphale began thrusting up into Crowley’s mouth, chasing the pleasure as the demon held him down until he could feel his orgasm rising from deep within him as an inevitable, inescapable conclusion. He could feel himself being overcome by Crowley’s raw demonic energy and he didn’t care. He wanted it to consume him completely, until there was nothing left. And as the intensity of his orgasm finally tore through him like a tidal wave, Aziraphale cried out Crowley’s name again and again. 

The angel sat up, shaking and drenched in sweat. He ventured a look down and realized that he was alone on his new bed, his hand covered in his own hot release. The book he had been reading, pages rumpled, lay haphazardly next to him on a pillow. Had Crowley even been there, or had he just been dreaming? 

_I’m going to make you come so hard, angel_ , Crowley’s voice echoed in his head. 

“Oh, good Lord,” Aziraphale whispered and he collapsed backwards onto his pillow, completely spent.

  
***

  
The angel was late. 

Crowley had been waiting in his car outside the bookshop for nearly ten minutes. It was completely unlike Aziraphale to be late for anything, fussy for punctuality as he was, but especially so if the plans included going out for food. Finally, the angel emerged from the front door looking slightly frazzled. He hurried over to the Bentley.

“Everything alright?” Crowley asked once Aziraphale was seated inside his car. 

“Yes, I’m fine,” the angel said curtly, refusing to make eye contact with him. “Sorry I’m late. I, uh, slept in.”

Crowley raised his eyebrows in amusement. “You _what?_ ”

“I was reading a book in my new bed and I must have dozed off.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re getting some use out of that thing. I thought for sure it would end up collecting dust like some old artifact in a museum.”

Aziraphale huffed and pursed his lips. “I suppose I have you to thank for that.”

“Oh? How do mean?”

“You know exactly what I’m referring to Crowley. You made your point very clear last night. Temptation is clearly your specialty, not mine.”

“Last night?” Crowley lowered his head to peer at Aziraphale over the top of his dark glasses. “Angel, what are you talking about?”

Aziraphale finally turned to face him. “Oh please, demon. You know perfectly well what I’m talking about. That stunt you pulled, showing up at the bookshop in the middle of the night?”

Crowley stared back at him, looking genuinely confused. “Angel, I was never in your bookshop last night. I just got back from New York this morning.”

Aziraphale’s jaw dropped. “You expect me to believe that? I mean, perhaps you weren’t... physically... in the bookshop, but you did that on purpose! You must have!”

The slightest grin crept across Crowley’s face. “All I did was make a few… subtle suggestions… before I left. I can’t control where your subconscious took things after that.”

“Honestly, Crowley! Aziraphale pouted, arms crossed. “I can’t believe you would do such a thing.” 

Crowley snorted. “Oh, don’t act so shocked, angel. You wanted a demonstration, and I gave you one! I think that makes us even now.”

Aziraphale fixed him with a petulant look and began fidgeting with his coat, trying to straighten out the wrinkles. “Yes, well, I didn’t expect it to be… quite that intense.”

“I tried to warn you, didn’t I?” Crowley said. “Look, can we just agree to leave any assignments involving seduction to me? Now, let’s go to lunch.”

Aziraphale sighed, relaxing visibly at the mention of lunch. “Yes, alright. You don’t have to convince me anymore, my dear.” 

“Good." Crowley grinned. "I know this great Asian fusion place uptown.” 

“Sounds delightful,” replied Aziraphale, and he smiled coyly back at Crowley as the demon put the Bentley into gear. They pulled away from the bookshop with a squeal of tires.

“Okay, now I'm curious,” Crowley said a moment later as he expertly weaved through the traffic. “What exactly did we get up to last night?”

“Just drive the car, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had quite a bit of positive feedback so I've decided to continue the story! Chapter 1 of It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn is up now! Thank you for reading :)
> 
> You can now visit me on [tumblr](https://www.redundant-angel.tumblr.com) :) at redundant-angel.tumblr.com


End file.
